Millions of patients are diagnosed each year world-wide as having cancer, and millions more die from cancer or cancer-related complications each year. The risk of cancer increases significantly with age, many cancers occur more commonly in developed countries, and cancer rates are increasing as life expectancy increases in the developed world. Current therapies include systemic treatments such as intravenous (IV) infusion injection of chemotherapeutic agents. These therapies, however, generally have significant undesired side effects to the patient due to systemic toxicity. Direct injection of chemotherapeutic agents into tumors has been attempted, however, the chemotherapeutic agents tend to “leak” out of the tumor especially when the chemotherapeutic agents are solubilized. Thus, improved methods for treating patients having cancer are needed.